


[翔润]鸣鸟不飞

by anntx



Series: 你不知道的事 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 苦海中不至独处至少互相依赖过。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 你不知道的事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198445





	[翔润]鸣鸟不飞

**Author's Note:**

> 适配BGM参考：孤雏 –AGA

松本家那盆富士樱又被鸟喙啄得垂头丧气，一旁垂樱也未能幸免。不过今天的收录提早结束，赶到阳台探望自家小樱花时他和嫌疑犯撞了个正着——“现行逮捕！”蹲在入侵者面前瞪起眼尝试恐吓捣蛋鬼，松本不被动物爱着的体质意外失效。眼看窝在一地花苞间的雪堆既不怕他也没受惊，反倒乖乖凑近几步、贴近他垂下的掌心，又好似融化般缓缓趴下、状似无辜地睁圆眼睛看他…我是不会被眼神攻势击败的——如是想到的松本、手指正诚实地陷进蓬松羽毛里徐徐抚摸。

幸运的没有被小动物嫌弃，King备受鼓舞、大赦天下，将针对盆栽故意伤害罪的指控一笔勾销。然而面对难得遇见的亲近却叫不出对方名字、这多少让他有些尴尬。是走失的信鸽吗？型号有些对不上吧…盯着几乎有登山包尺寸的白乎乎大福，直觉告诉他这不是会出现东京的物种。迅速对鸟类quiz投降，松本转而求助Google识图。仿佛意识到自己的动作，取景框里的小家伙竟然颇有镜头感地配合歪了歪脑袋。  
“雪鹱，鹱形目。分布于南美洲、南极地区…”只读开头也知道事情大条了。别说东京、这家伙根本不该飞来北半球吧？！“迷路过头了啊、你。”他叹口气轻轻拍了拍状况外的雪鹱。远道而来的客人毫无危机意识，气定神闲抬起头、只顾追着人类的指尖蹭个不停。

“拿你怎么办呢？”相对无言片刻，松本大致确定了雪鹱并无异常、似乎还算适应这座钢筋水泥筑成的森林。“…玩够了就回家吧。”连小樱花也是勉强从生死线上抢救回来，他自知饲养水平堪忧，也无意将拥有广阔青空的雪鹱拘束在一方露台。  
谁知放生计划失败了。  
丝毫没有展翅意愿、反而在松本小声道别后黏在他脚边一摇一摆跟进了卧室，注意到人类低下视线的雪鹱悠哉悠哉扇了扇翅膀，落在他倚着的书桌上。  
“…要留下吗？”松本眼睁睁看着雪鹱在桌面闲庭信步巡视完毕，稍微喜欢上并不排斥且隐隐依恋自己的小客人。“先来决定名字？Hedwig怎么样？”  
明明看不出变化、雪鹱停下的模样却让松本错觉他认真在思考——难道还是个选择困难？下一秒，雪鹱力证清白、精确的一爪子摁在了团扇上。  
“小心！”他记得这是staff带来的周边样品，修改后未完成版留在桌面还没收拾、现在被客人盯上了。而灵性十足的雪鹱收回爪尖、也让松本看清他踩住的——嗯？  
稍纵即逝的微妙停顿后，松本清了清嗓子：“喜欢他？那就叫你sho好了？”为表民主，他当即试验起雪鹱对新名字的接受度：“shoちゃん？”  
Sho闻声而起，轻巧飞上人类的臂弯，在他怀中收拢了翅膀。  
“……”  
“…很适合你嘛、”摸了摸sho柔顺的羽毛，松本宅就此迎来一位新房客。

Sho是真的很有趣。同居过整一月后松本愈加确信了这一点。Sho很听话、乖乖宅家不再摧残七零八落的花苞，甚至在某天清晨咬着串钥匙提醒睡眼朦胧就要出门的松本。Sho很贪吃、wiki建议的雪鹱食谱只在第一天起到参考价值，余下的时间里松本逐渐放任他叼走尚未装盘的各种食材，对他惊人的消化能力叹为观止。顺便一提、sho最喜欢的是贝类——生活在海洋地区的话，也是正常吧？抛开意味不明的胡思乱想，松本很快找出聊胜于无的解释安慰自己。  
休假日也因为sho更多选择留在家中。Sho对电视兴趣不大、和自己一起倒是从新闻到综艺都会安静看完，并不从中打扰。只有赶上News Zero那天，习惯性对着屏幕说“辛苦了”的松本忽然感觉雪鹱在怀里无端挣动。茫然地松开手臂低下头尝试查看状况，他猝不及防撞上一团温热——sho绒绒的脑袋贴在他脸颊边蹭了蹭。  
那不是松本心中第一次涌起莫名的熟悉感，然而当他停下脚步再度深究，模糊的指引又不知所踪。  
Sho在不同寻常的地方进行着严格监督。练习中磕青了一块导致回家还在腰痛的松本没想过自己会因为宠物丧失隐私权——大概注意到人类行动的姿势有异，进门起雪鹱就寸步不离黏着他，去浴室也能灵巧地迅速跟进。松本猜想或许把他划进了自己的领土、并理所当然忧心着脆弱的人类。“不用这样哦、该说我会保护好你才对。”谈判成果是勉强达成共识——雪鹱呆在浴室外、松本没有锁门。  
Sho也陪他等番宣OA。松本眼看镜头下的“松本润”不打自招般说着“LOVEは無い”，明白自己从来回答着同一个问题——第一次听见起、他就被困在love or like的陷阱。天长日久、试过一千种途径一万种解答，喜欢→爱已经成为他思维里条件反射的关键词联想。  
不自觉地多出这种默认设定可不好啊…松本无可奈何叹着气，尚未成形的失落情绪被身旁窸窸簌簌的响动打断——雪鹱一点点踩上主人的大腿，随即朝他展开翅膀。不掺杂质的雪色羽翼环住双臂、近似一个拥抱。  
他接受了这慰藉。

当松本后知后觉注意到sho已经从春天陪着一起看过今年的初雪，他开始搜索外出旅行如何托运鸟类宠物。睡前雪鹱的爪尖被人类勾住当作拉钩——“睡个好觉、明天来选目的地！”  
不过他在闹钟之前被消息提示音吵醒了。摁亮屏幕后源源不断弹出的推送通知差点让程序卡住，松本迟疑片刻，皱着眉一个个划开、点开署名樱井的邮件。  
“抱歉、订婚的公开安排没有提前让你们知道。”他不再继续往下读。  
刚才新闻的发布时间好像是6:17？什么嘛、比我知道的还早啊…纷乱思绪在脑海中翻涌不停、最终剩下一片空白。想不出道贺之外该如何回复，松本暂且扔下手机打算叫醒另一只sho。  
“起床了哦？”意外地没有回应，也没有飞扑过来的巨型大福。“Sho，藏起来了吗？在哪里？”直到有些紧张地翻遍整间屋子每处角落、冲进整洁到空荡荡的露台，松本都没有如愿找到熟悉的身影。恍惚间他记起昨晚sho缠着自己要玩抛接游戏，甚至自觉咬住书签放进打开的一页——那枚木制书签遮住的章回名写着：一期一会。  
于是松本意识到他已经不在。  
晨风中微微摇曳的垂樱已经抽出新枝，他碰了碰那株嫩芽、缓缓呼出一口气。Sho的离开如同牵扯出身体的某一部分，神经接收到痛感的同时也像减轻了些许重量——是轻松吗、这样的感觉？他望向一如既往的天际，视线落在层层云间。

“再见啦、”松本知道他们不会再见。  
“Sho——ちゃん！”

**Author's Note:**

> 实际灵感是魔改了飞鸟症：将要被舍弃的恋心在不自知情况下化作具象的某种动物，停留在所爱身边。替本体将心意传递给正确的人就能真正拥有生命，本体最终选择放弃则会趁爱人睡着消散。  
> 没有在文前说明因为不是严格按原本想法写完的，这里把sho当作从翔さん那里来或者短暂停留的巧合都没问题了（。


End file.
